Olyvar Martell
Olyvar Martell is the Prince and Lord Protector of Dorne, Lord of Sunspear, and the head of House Martell. The son of the late Quentyn Martell, Olyvar rose to ruling when his father passed in 364AL. Appearance Olyvar has short black hair, olive skin and green eyes passed down by his grandmother, Myrcella Baratheon. Blessed with wildly handsome looks, Olyvar is tall and lean, and almost always smiling. His good looks shared with his sister, the pair are said to be the most beautiful siblings in the Seven Kingdoms. Olyvar is an exceptional fighter, his speed and skill with both spear and sword are renowned. In battle, along with his brightly-polished round shield, Olyvar wields an ash spear eight feet long with a steel spearhead and spike. He chooses to wear lightly armored greaves, vambraces, gorget, spaulder and steel codpiece, in addition to supple leather and flowing silk. He wears a helm without a visor and scales of gleaming copper over his byrnie. History Olyvar was born in Sunspear to Quentyn Martell and Naeris, a highborn woman from Braavos. Three when his sister was born, and 11 when his younger brother arrived, the Martell siblings grew up very close. As Prince Quentyn grew older he learned from an early age that knowledge is of utmost importance. Because of this, Quentyn had sent Olyvar to Oldtown to learn more of Westeros, Essos and beyond in hopes the eventual time he would pass, his educated heir would be a good leader and ruler. Olyvar had lived in Oldtown for almost five years, receiving the finest education in Westeros, where he became acquainted with many Reachmen, including his close friend Alester Tyrell. In 364 he received a raven notifying him that his father had fallen gravely ill with greyscale following a tour through the Free Cities. Olyvar returned home immediately, though shortly after his father passed away. Since then Olyvar has been distant, keeping to himself and spending more time fighting in the training yard. Recent Events Oly and Nymeria attended the Grand Council of 367, though showed no significant support for any claimants to the throne. When the council fell apart they fled Harrenhal and returned to Dorne with the rest of the Dornish lords and ladies. Nymeria remained in Highgarden to advise Alester Tyrell and help strengthen relations with the Reach. Oly spent most of his time in Dorne ruling peacefully. Little did he know that there was a rebellion brewing right under his nose. The year 368 AC started off with his attempted betrothal to his friend Gwyneth Yronwood. The betrothal fell flat. Oly went into a state where he did not wish to rule and focused mainly at sparring in the yard. His Maester declared him suffering from depression. During this time the start of the rebellion came to a head when Aemon Fowler gathered many Lords and Ladies at a wedding and urged them to take up arms against Olyvar and instill the Bloodroyal as the new Prince of Dorne. They captured his brother Maron and are holding him hostage. Oly recovers from his depression at this time and meets with Jaehaerys Celtigar at Sunspear. Family * Trystane Martell, His Grandfather, Prince of Dorne (Deceased) * Myrcella Baratheon, His Grandmother, (Deceased) ** Quentyn Martell, His Father (57), Prince of Dorne (Deceased) ** Naeris of Braavos, His Mother (54) *** 'Olyvar Martell, Prince of Dorne ' *** Nymeria Martell, His Younger Sister (22) *** Maron Martell, His Younger Brother (14) * Arianne Martell, His Great Aunt (Deceased) * Quentyn Martell, His Great Uncle (Deceased) Timeline of Events 341 AC- Oly is born to Quentyn Martell and his wife Naeris. 353 AC- Maron Martell is born. The Martell all grow extremely close 359 AC- Oly is sent to Oldtown to study. He spends five years here learning invaluable skills. It is also during this time that Alester and he become fast friends. 360 AC- Nymeria Martell comes to visit him at Oldtown. It is during this time that she meets Alester Tyrell for the first time. 365 AC- Quentyn Martell contracts and dies of the affliction known as Greyscale. Oly then leaves Oldtown to return to Dorne where he is promptly crowned Prince of Dorne. 367 AC- Olyvar and his sister Nymeria go to the moot at Harrenhal. They do not support any claimants to the throne and leave shortly there after. Oly returns to Sunspear. 368 AC- Oly sends a marriage offer to his friend Gwyneth Yronwood, a very beneficial move that would unite the two greatest Houses in Dorne. It was never followed through however and now Dorne rises in rebellion against him. His brother Maron is taken captive by the Rebels. References Summons to the Capital Departure to Dorne Arrival at Starfall Talk of the Realm Council at Starfall A Raven to All Dornish Lords and Ladies Friends in Low Places Longing for Home From Bad to Worse The Proposal News from Plankytown A Letter to a Sibling Unbowed, yet Bent and BrokenCategory:Dornish Category:House Martell